DRT 2
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = DT-2 (1970-1981) Drugi kanal DRT (1981-1988) Dvojka Telekanal (1988-1997) DRT 2: Dekanija (1997-2003)|sister_channel(s) = DRT 1 DRT 3 DRT 4 DRT 5 DRT 6 DRT Memorija DRT 24 DRT Alfa DRT News Euronews|website = www.drt.dr/drt2|terrestrial = Channel 2}} DRT 2 is Dekanian television network owned by Dekanska Radiotelevizija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, culture, series, movies and lifestyle programmings. History DRT 2 was launched on 1st January 1970 as DT-2. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment, series in colour transmission. On 16th September 1976, DT-2 was rebranded and the new logo was changed along with DT-1. On 5th October 1981, DT-2 is renamed as Drugi kanal DRT as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort. On 15th September 1984, Drugi kanal DRT was rebranded and the new logo was changed as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's big rebranding effort. On 20th October 1988, Drugi kanal DRT is renamed as Dvojka Telekanal along with DRT 1 and DRT Trojka. On 13th December 1993, Dvojka Telekanal was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On 1st January 1997, Dvojka Telekanal '''is renamed as '''DRT 2: Dekanija as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and switched to 16:9 image format during movies. On 1st October 1999, DRT 2: Dekanija was rebranded and the new logo was changed along with DRT channels. On 1st September 2003, DRT 2: Dekanija is renamed a's DRT 2' as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort. On 19th February 2009, DRT 2 was extended to 16:9 image format during programmings, idents and promos. On 16th January 2012, DRT 2 stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 21st August 2014, DRT 2 '''was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. the new idents featuring green and teal gulals exploding on white background. On 1st July 2016, '''DRT 2 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed designed by Velvet mediendesign. Programmings Information * DRT N * DRT N: Subota * DRT N: Nedelja * Andrej Malakov: Direkt * Nedelni večer Entertainment * Juterski Magazin * Ristoran-show * Pattero na Odnoto * Izmajlovski park * Humor-humor-humor! Lifestyle * O samom Glavnom * Sudba čeloveka * Po sekretu svemu svetu * Kogda sve doma Logos DT-2 (1970-1976).png|First logo (1970 to 1976) DT-2 (1976-1981).png|Second logo (1976 to 1981) Drugi kanal DRT (1981-1984).png|Third logo (1981 to 1984) Drugi kanal DRT (1984-1988).png|Fourth logo (1984 to 1988) Dvojka (1988-1993).png|Fifth logo (1988 to 1993) Dvojka (1993-1997).png|Sixth logo (1993 to 1997) DRT 2 Dekanija (1997-1999).png|Seventh logo (1997 to 1999) DRT 2 Dekanija (1999-2003).png|Eighth logo (1999 to 2003) DRT 2 (2003-2014).png|Ninth logo (2003 to 2014) DRT 2 HD (2012-2014).png|HD logo (2012 to 2014) DRT 2 (2014-2016).png|Tenth logo (2014 to 2016) DRT 2 HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (2014 to 2016) DRT 2 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016 to present) DRT 2 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016 to present) External links Category:Dekanska Radiotelevizija Category:Secondary television channels Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania Category:Launched in 1970 Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels